The Angel Who Found Mercy (discontinued)
by Vixen of Mischief
Summary: A lot can change when one's life is turned completely upside down. When Doctor Kaylin Shepard learned that her brother was killed in action she broke down. To add more salt to the wound, the council and everyone else, threw everything Shepherd tried to warn them about (the reapers) aside and called him crazy. She through herself into her work trying to forget her pain. She worked a
1. Chapter 1

It was just another routine mission. Why do they always say that before mission? Of course this routine… they haven't done anything yet. It's everything that happens along the way, The choices you make, the path you choose, that turn the routine... into anything but. Of course that is how it started. Routine mission, answering a distress call, but look where that got us.

They were testing out the Normandy, Captain Anderson's new ship, When this distress call came in. An alliance patrol on eden prime had been attacked. They seen something they can't explain. Whatever it was… It was massive. Commander Shepard hit the ground with Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko... A good kid. Loyal, by the books, and a talent for biotics.

They came across the lone survivor of the patrol, gunnery chief Ashley Williams. A soldier to the core, tough, disciplined, ready to take on whatever came in her way.

Ashely joined up with them and took them to the spot where she lost her squad. That was when they saw it... the ship. It was like nothing they ever saw before. It was massive. It's scorched the colony and everything around it as it blasted away.

They followed the path of distraction to an artifact… a beacon, left behind by a long dead ancient race called the Protheans. The colony on Eden Prim had dug it up and whatever attacked them had tried to take it.

Gunnery Chef Ashely made the mistake of getting to close. It hit here with some kind of energy. Shepard pushed her out of the way but it grabbed ahold of him instead. It hit him hard. Every muscle in his body went rigid he couldn't move, he could barely breathe. That was when everything was dark. It showed him some kind of vision, dream, a nightmare.

When Shepherd finally woke up, they were halfway to the Citadel, own their way to meet with the council. To inform them the tragic news of what had happen on Eden Prime.

Anderson went with her as well as Udina, the human political adviser. They thought they could persuade the council, that the ship they seen was a potential threat. As was the particular individual behind it. The main suspect behind the the attacks on Eden Prime was a Turian Spectre named Saren. He had been seen by one of the survivors on Eden prime, and there were some evidence to connect the ship to Saren. Even Udina pointed accusations wasn't enough to convince the council.

They couldn't believe that one of their elite Spectres could be guilty of something like that. They need proof which meant Shepard needed proof. Fortunately he wasn't alone at his search.

I happened to be on the Citadel at the time on vacation from my job on earth when I ran into Shepard. At first he didn't want me involved but as I clearly pointed out, a Shepard in distress is a Shepard in need. It was what I use to tell him when we were kids. After I would say that I wouldn't leave him alone until he let me help. He was always a big softy and a sucker for his little sister's puppy dog eyes. Someone had to patch him up after all the fights he got into. I suppose that was one of many reasons I decided to pursue a career as a doctor.

Yes I am the Commander's sister. Twin sister in fact.

I was then able to, with the help of my contacts lead him to a promising lead. Garrus, another Turian, wanted to help. A top agent for the Citadel security; despite orders from his superiors that he shouldn't get involved but he was suspicious of Saren and he had useful leads. More importantly, he was willing to share them.

I was able to with Garrus's help (mutters under my breath the last part) lead them to Wrex, the biggest, nastiest krogan bounty hunter I ever saw. He turned out to be more then just a brute.. it was his Intel that lead us to a fugitive with evidence against Saren. She was an energetic Quarian named Tali, a tech expert with the knack for hacking. She procured some information on Saren. Proof that he was playing dirty.

Tali's evidence proved that Saren was behind the massacre at Eden prime and the massive warship Shepard saw was in fact Saren's flagship. But that it went much further. Saren was trying to bring back an ancient race of Sentient machines from deep space.

Machines responsible for wiping out all Organic life forms from the galaxy. These repairs were responsible for wiping all life from the galaxy 50,000 years ago, including the Protheans. Then disappearing back through the mass relays into dark space leaving no trace that they ever been there.

That explained why Saren was after the Beacon. We sadly couldn't convince the council the reapers were a threat, but they agree that Saren had to be stopped. They stripped him of his Spectre status and gave My brother the honor of being the first human Spectre. His first task was to bring down Saren. Anderson decided to stay behind given up his ship, the Normandy, to my brother.

I was able to point them towards another lead, Liara, a Protheans expert who I ran into several years back. She was adapt in biotics and most importantly, was the daughter of Benezia, Saren's top Lieutenant. Like other asari, she was as beautiful as she was intelligent, and born with a unique ability to meld with other species. She was able to help shepherd decipher the meaning behind his visions. It gave him clues he need and a new appreciation for the Asari race.

(*whispers* he had a crush on her)

Ashely was jealous of the connection Shepard shared with Liara. As commander, he knew ither relation could interfere with the mission. He decided discretion was the better part of valor... and kept his focus on the goal, finding Saren. Thanks to Liara's help we had our next lead, Benezia.

Saren had taken her to Noveria where he enslaved the queen of a dangerous race of bug like creatures known as the Rachni. He ordered Benezia to meld her mind with the queen to extract information from the queen.

The queen's drones were everywhere and they weren't happy. We had to fight through hundreds of them before we finally reached Benezia. By the time we got there Saren was gone with the information.

I tried to reason with Benezia but Saren had indoctrinated her. Saren somehow Acquired the ability to control peoples actions and wills. Benezia refused to surrendered and Liara was forced to watch her mother die in her arms.

We were then left with an angry Rachni queen to deal with. I couldn't watch Shepard kill her. I couldn't doom an entire species for their past sins. So I persuade Shepard to allow to queen to live but only if the young queen promises to stay out of site, Which the queen promised, so we allowed her to go free.

With Saren's top Lieutenant dead, he was quickly running out of time and placed to hide. We quickly tracked him down to a base on Virmire. But we soon learn it was more then a base of operations, it was a breeding ground. Saren was breeding an army of Krogan. He found a cure for the Genophage, I disease inflicted upon the Krogan to prevent them from breeding and taking over the galaxy. Sadly the Krogan Saren was breeding were slaves, mindless beast that obeyed Saren's will.

We had to destroy the base and all its research. Wrex disagreed... violently. Wrex wanted the cure for his people, which I found honorable for I disagree with the the genophage completely.

It was wrong to forces this upon his people in the first place and it was wrong to continue this punishment for his ancestors past mistakes. So I could see where Wrex was coming from but we couldn't allow this base and the information to continue.

Fortunately, Wrex was smarter then he looked and I was able to talk him into seeing this was not the way to save his people and Saren was the real threat. When we finally got to the center of the base we realized how close Saren was to completing his plans. He was already in communication with the reapers. Sovereign, Saren's flagship we all assumed was it just a ship but was a Reaper. Sovereign knew where we were so we had to quickly destroy the base and get off this planet.

We slit off into teams. Ashely went with one and Kaiden with the other. Ashely was causing a distraction while Kaiden worked to get the nuke ready.

Saren then decided to show up. My brother, Garrus and I kept him busy so we could to by time for the others. Upon talking with Saren we learned it wasn't Saren controlling people it was Sovereign, the Reaper. Saren was in deeper then all of them. He tried to convince us he was of his own mind but it really sounded like he was trying to convince himself not us. It was sad. It actually made me feel sorry for the clueless but dangerous Turian. I wasn't stupid, he was a threat and had to be stopped.

Shepard tried to convince him to stop but he ran, leaving us with just seconds to extract our squad-mates. Shepard tried to save them all but we weren't fast enough. We could only save one of them. Kaiden was a good man, and a great soldier but we had to choose. I didn't like this one bit. I had grow rather close with Kaiden over the months that I travel on the Normandy. We were secretly seeing each other's and my brother didn't know so I didn't blame him for saving Ashely.

I didn't have time to morn for the man I love. I vowed that was the last time we let that dishonorable Turian slip from our fingers. I hated to see Shepard so upset with the last of a close friend. I had to stay strong for both my brother and my friends. I will kill that Turian even if it killed me. I know my way around the battlefield but if there was a way to avoid violence then I would choose that path but I never in my life ever wanted to kill someone as badly as I wanted to kill him.

We tracked Saren to Ilos, a long lost planet that once belonged to the Protheans. We prepared the best we could for a desperate fight to save the Galaxy. Shepard gathered us together and told us despite the olds, we could defeat Saren and win.

Shepard is an extraordinary man and I will follow him through hell and back. He's my brother and the only family I got. I know he would never ask me to but if it came to me to die for him to live then I would glad do so. He is a born leader that earned everyone's respect and loyalty without even trying.

We had a few hours before arriving so I went off to be alone so I could silently morn for my love. I know it was best to morn with others but I don't like others to see me cry.

I was alone in the cargo bay when the door opened startling me. It was Garrus. He had scared me. He noticed something was wrong right away which I denied but I finally gave in and told him.

He let me cry on his shoulder. He is a good friend and a better man. Besides my brother, I respect Garrus more then anyone else in the galaxy.

I believed my brother spent some alone time in his private quarters with Ashely. They wrestled and fumbled around on the bed a lot if you know what I mean *grins mischievously*

Once in Ilos we discovered a Protheans data base that helped us understand more about the reapers. The Protheans were not the first civilization as we thought they were. The reapers came ever 50,000 years purging the galaxy of life. The Protheans fought and died like ever species before them. We learned that the Citadel was the key to controlling the mass relays.

Saren knew this and was leading his army to take control of the Citadel. We followed him to the Citadel. It was intact but heavily damaged. It caught the Council fleets by surprise and they were only now regrouping. With his flagship there was little hope for a counterattack to take back the Citadel. Saren was done running and we were done chasing him. As the alliance and citadel's fleets battled Sovereign outside, we cornered Saren in the Citadel tower. He died believing the Reapers would save him. As we fought to regain control of the Citadel the council's flagship, the Destiny Ascension, fell under attack despite defeating Saren. Sovereign and Saren's army fought on.

The council was aboard the Destiny Ascension and they were requesting assistance. But I knew in order to help them We would be putting the alliance fleets in jeopardy. The council had to be saved for they represented the hearts and minds of the collective community. Shepard agreed with me. Without them the fleet would be in disarray.

The battle against sovereign was relentless it took the combined fleets of Alliance and other races to take it down and in the end sovereign fell. But the cost was immense.

With humanities efforts in the war, gain them a seat on the council, it was a hollow victory. The reapers were still out there. My brother was given the honor of choosing the first human counselor. Anderson didn't want the job which was a sure sign he was perfect for it. No ambition to get in the way.

 ** **The war was over. The threat had passed and in time Council would rebuild itself****

 ** **Shepard**** **gathered us up and we headed out in search of answers that would some how help us defeat the reapers once and for all.**

 **This wasn't the end of Shepard's or my tale and I was not about to miss out on an adventure with the my brother, Commander Shepard. If anyone could save the galaxy it was him and I would die trying while helping him do so. This is Doctor Kaylin Shepard and I'm logging out.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Shepard. Good work on freedom's progress. The Qurian forward the findings. No new data. Its an olive branch given our history. You and I have different methods. I can't argue with your results." The older man in the car said as he smoked his cigar.

Shepard crossed his arms eager to move this conversation along. "It helps to have friends"

"Making friends isn't easy with a reputation like ours. More importantly the collectors are behind the abductions." He brushed Shepard's comment off.

A sigh left his lips "why do I get the feeling you knew about them already?"

"I had my suspicions, but I needed proof. Collectors are enigmatic at best. They periodically travel to the Terminus systems looking together or seemingly unimportant items or specimens usually for exchange for their technology. When their transactions are complete they completely disappear as quickly as they arrive. Back beyond the unmapped Omega 4 relay. Until now we had no direct evidence from the collectors."

Shepard tilted his head as he let this information sink in. "Why is the Omega 4 unmapped? What do we really know about it?"

"Only that every ship passing through it never returns. Are best bet is that the relay acts differently to collector vessels allowing them safe passage. If they can manipulate Relays that is further connections to the reapers."

"Why did they shift their focus to humans?"

"If they are agents of the reapers it could be an number of reasons. Obviously Humanity played a huge role in sovereigns distraction. That might have been enough to draw their attention. What really concerns me is why bother abduct the colonist. Once the humans are paralyze why not kill them?" The illusive man puzzled over this.

Shepard nodded in agreement. What do they want with the colonist?

A lot of questions were flying through his head at once. He just hoped his sister was okay. He still having trouble grasping the fact that he was gone for two years. Two flippen Years. He could only imagine what his sister went through.

Shepard looked back over at the older man "if i am going after the collectors I will need a good team."

" I already compiled a list of soldiers, scientist, doctors and mercenaries. You'll get dossiers on the best of them. Finding them and convincing them to work with you will be a challenge but you're a natural leader. I will continue to track the collectors. When they make their next move, I will notify you and your team."

Shepard shifted on his feet and shook his head "I had a good team, ones that I could trust. They helped me take down Saren and the Beth"

"It's been two years Commander, most of them have moved on" the old man tried to convince him.

"Where's Garrus Vakarian?"

"The Turian disappeared a few months after you were declared dead. We've haven't been able to locate him."

"Okay what about Kaiden?"

"He is still with the Alliance. Promoted I believe. His file is surprisingly well classified"

"Where is Urdnot Wrex?"

"He returned to Tuchanka and hasn't gone off world in over a year trying to unite the Krogan clans."

"Okay what about Tali? She already helped me back on Freedom's progress. She could help me again."

"That was unexpected."

What about Liara T'Soni?"

"She is on Illium. My sources says she's working for the shadow broker. If so she cannot be trusted."

Shepard narrowed his eyes slightly at that. Liara would never work for the shadow broker. Well not the Liara he knew but it has been 2 years. Thinks could have changed. He was sure she had a good reason if she was. I trusted her.

"What about Kaylin, my sister?" Out of his whole crew Shepard was more worried about his sister. They had been through a lot together. They both grew up on Earth as orphans. All ways looking out for each other. He would get into fights but she would always be there to patch him up. It wasn't a surprise when she decided to become a doctor when he joined the alliance military. They were always together.

"Doctor Shepard was last seen on Pandora before the research facility blew up. She was badly injured but she saved everyone there. She fell of the grid after that"

Shepard sighs in defeat as he nods "okay I get it. They're not available."

"You're a natural leader Shepard. You'll get who you need"

Wanting this conversation to be over shepard crossed his arms "you worry about the collectors. I will make sure my team is ready"

"I suggest heading to Omega and find Mordin a Salarian scientist. Our intelligence suggest that he may know a countermeasure against the paralyzing seeker swarm"

'Well that would be good to have' Shepard thought "okay, sounds good. Anything else?"

"We found a pilot you might like. I hear he's one of the best."

With that the Illusion man pushed some buttons and the hologram version of himself was gone.

He turned as he heard foot steps coming his way and was shocked to see the man standing there.

"Hey Commander. Just like old times, huh?"

"I can't believe it's you Joker" we both started walk towards our ship.

Joker rolled his eyes "look who's talking. I saw you getting spaced."

"I just got lucky with to many strings attached."

"It all fell apart without you Commander. Everything you stirred up the counselor just wanted it gone. Team was broken up, record sealed and I was grounded. Your sister wasn't happy how the counsel was treating everything. She tried to keep us together but we all drifted apart."

Shepard smiled sadly at that. "That sounds like her."

"Alliance wouldn't let me fly so heck yeah I join Cerberus."

"Do you trust the Illusive Man"

"I don't trust anyone who makes more then me. But they can't be bad. They saved your life, they let me fly."

We came to a stop in front of a widow

"Then there is this. They just told me last night"

There sat a beautiful ship. It looked similar to the old Normandy.

"It's good to be home huh Commander"

Shepard nods as he looked at the ship fondly "I guess we'll have to give her a name"

They both nodded. Yes she may not be like the old one but this Normandy was still home.

"Well let's go home joker"


	3. Chapter 3

**On the Normandy**

"Acquiring Doctor Mercy should be our top priority " a voice female voice boomed throughout the ship

"What was that"

"That is Edi the ships AI" meranda told him.

"I thought you said we had the whole crew put together"

"We were unable to get in contact with Mercy" Maranda informed him.

Shepard rolled his eyes. He was liking this chick less and less every time she opens her mouth.

He arched a brow at this "mercy? What does she have to do with not having a doctor?"

"Yes it is the name she goes by. She is the best doctor out there and Cerberus always strives to be the best. It is hard for me to admit it but if it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here. She helped me rebuild you. You were not her first. She had experience were we did not"

"What is so special about her"

"She is also half robotic. She is not a force to be reckoned with on the battle field. She would shot you first before healing you up." Jacob

"I heard she looked like a robotic angel with those metal wings that appear out of her back" Jacob added

Shepard grew even more curious about this doctor now.

"So she can fight and is a doctor? Okay where is she?"

"According to me scans she is currently in Omega working with the Salarian Doctor Mordin." EDI informed him

"That's... convenient"

 **Normal p.o.v**

"Doctor please help" a human female cried out as she tried to support her Turian friend.

A woman with long blonde hair that was put into a high ponytail rushed over and helped the young woman put the Turian on the med bed. The blonde started running test on the Turian. "Will he be okay, Doctor?" The worried woman asked.

The haloed doctor smiled at her "he has the plague but there's nothing to worry about. Doctor Mordin and myself have the cure. Your Turian friend will be back to his old self in no time."

The panicked woman sighed and relief "thank you Doctor. Thank you" her eyes teared up as she hugged the doctor.

She smiled as she watched the women leave the room. She quickly went to work. She looked down at her patient "okay love you will feel a small pinch"

The Turian only groaned in pain as a response. She quickly injected the cure into him. Once she knew it was working she left the room to help other patients.

"Doctor" a male called as he handed her a data pad. She nodded her thanks.

She skimmed over it had she headed towards Mordin.

"Doctor Mordin, the patient in room 3, 4 and seven had the cure injection and are well on their way to recovery. Though the one in room one sadly didn't make it" she hated how she couldn't have saved that young girl. What was the point of being a doctor if she couldn't save everyone.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder "can't save everyone. Death happens" Mordin stated

She sighed but nodded "I know it just hard"

"You got a good heart"

 _ **Mercy p.o.v**_

I smiled up at him but directed my attention to the door way upon hearing a familiar voice.

"Professor Mordin Solus?"

Mordin turned to look at the visitors as well

"Hmm I don't recognize you from area. Two arm to be refugees. No mercenary uniform. Quarantine still in effect. Here for some thing else."

I leaned up against the wall and watched amused by Mordin trying to figure out who and why the visitors were here. I had a vague idea but I like to see if Mordin can come up with it.

"Vorcha? Crew to clean them out? Unlikely. Vorcha a Symptom not a cause . The plague. investigating possible use of bio-weapon"

I shook my head "they have to many guns for that Mordin" I kindly pointed out.

He nodded in agreement "not enough data equipment. Soldier not scientist. Yes yes. I know. Hire guns maybe?"

I notice the man, who was clearly the leader of the three humans that stand in this room, getting irritated. I hope he doesn't plan to interrupt Mordin's little rant. I always enjoyed them.

"Looking for someone? "

"Yes, but who" I asked

"Hmm, someone important... valuable. Someone with secrets." Mordin look over at me "someone like you or... me"

I sighed in disappointment when the male finally butt in.

"Relax Mordin. I am Commander Shepard and I came here to find you and Doctor Mercy. I am on a critical mission and I need your help as well as mercy's."

I arched a brow at him. He needs my help? Unlikely. I notice the Cerberus symbol on his armor and on the other two as well.

What does Cerberus want with us? I helped rebuild Shepard. I did my part. I am no longer needed. That was why I left. To go where I am needed.

I am sure they have a well qualify doctor aboard his ship so he doesn't need me. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Mordin spoke up

"Mission? what mission? To busy. No no no. Clinic understaff. plague spreading too fast. Who sent you?"

I walked over to the data pad on the wall as it beeped. I skimmed through it. Hmm more plague victims have entered the clinic. It also appeared that Daniel has yet to return.

"Ever heard of an Organization called Cerberus."

"Crossed paths on occasions. Thought they only worked with humans."

I looked back over at the human group. "I want to know why would the seek outside help from a Salarian and a cyborg" I was curious.

The commander didn't miss a beat and quickly answered "I am on a mission to shut down the collectors and I need your help. And we need a doctor. Cerberus sources says that Mercy is the best and we need the best."

I rolled my eyes at him. He talks as if I am not here. A smirk made its way to my face. 'Oh he doesn't think I am robotic looking enough. Hmm I can work with this'

"Collectors. Interesting. Plague hit the slums is engineered. Collectors one of few groups with Technology to design it. Our goals may be similar."

I nodded in thought at that.

"We have to stop the plague first before Mercy and Mordin here would consider helping you." I informed them "we already have the cure"

"Need to distribute it at environment control center." Mordin instructed.

I shook my head "but the vorcha guard that place."

"Need to kill them" Mordin put simply. I could never understand his willingness to kill anyone. I have shot and killed before but it was always a last resort for me. I am a healer not a killer.

"I'll get in and deal with the vorcha." Shepard volunteered.

We all looked around at the sound of the systems shutting down.

"That's not good."

"What the hell was that" the dark skinned man asked to which I glared at him for his language. Please there were so many words to choose from yet people don't use them. It just makes them sound unintelligent.

"Vorcha shut down environment systems. Trying to kill everyone. Need to get power back on for the district suffocates."

Mordin looks over at me and I nod.

I grab a bag that had the cure in it and handed it to Shepard "since you so kindly volunteered for this task, I am giving you the cure. The instructions are in the bag."

Shepard nodded as he took it.

As they turned to headed out I called out to him "one more thing. Our assistant, a human male that goes by the name Daniel has yet to return. I was hope you could keep an eye out for him"

Shepard nodded and looked to his companions "let's head out"

 ** _Normal p.o.v_**

Maranda notice that Shepard was lost in thought "what is troubling you"

"Who was that woman with the professor"

She gave him a look

"What"

"Dude that was Doctor Mercy"

"Wait seriously?"

"What did you expect"

"Oh I don't know. Someone that looked more robotic then she did. She didn't like anything like a cyborg."

Maranda just simply rolled her eyes and continued on.

 ** _Mercy P.O.V_**

Mordin and I worked together to help the people that walked into the clinic. It was a couple hours later that our assistant Daniel showed up. My eyes widen as I rushed over to him quickly checking him for injuries. He laughed and responded sarcastically "I'm fine mother" to which I lightly hit him upside the head.

"Your fine if you and bark sarcasm at me." I quickly gave him instructions and he went to do them.

A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I heard the system kick back on.

"He did it"

Mordin nods "it would appear so."

"Will you go with them?"

"Yes"

"What about the clinic?"

"Daniel is quite capable of handling it. I leave it to him. You will come?"

I nodded "well I can't let you have all the fun doctor Solus"

He smiled slightly at me. As on que the doors opened to reveal Shepard and his crew.

"Well let's getting going shall we" I stayed as I took my lab coat off and placed it into my bag revealing my robotic arm and metal plating on my back.

I rolled my eyes upon hearing Shepard whisper as if he was finally understanding something, "oh"

 ** _On the Normandy_**

I was finally settled in the med bay. I was impressed with it. It was fully stocked. This was a Doctor's dream come true. I felt like a child at Christmas receiving a toy they've been requesting for all year. Upon hearing the doors slide up, I turned to face the visitors as I place the tablet down on the table.

"Ah, commander. What can I do for you?"

"Doctor, do you need anything?"

I shook my head " I am impressed. The med bay is well equipped with everything we could possibly need." I informed him

"I appreciate you joining us Doctor."

I held a hand up "please it's just Mercy"

He nodded "okay, Mercy."

"Why Mercy?"

I rolled my eyes "I figured you would asked sooner or later." I gestured for him to sit which he did. I took my seat next to him. "Long story short, it was a name given to me by someone I saved. And it just stuck I suppose."

"Mind if I ask what your real name is" Shepard gave me a look I couldn't quite understand. 'Was he suspicious of me? If he was why would he ask me to join? '

I shook my head "another time."

He looked disappointed but nodded

"It's not you Commander. I don't tell just anyone. "

"I understand. I hope I can earn your trust enough so you could tell me"

I grinned slightly at that "we shall see. But no worries. If you get your limbs blown off you know where to find me"

He got up upon "oh i was going back to omega to recruit a Turian known as Archangel. I will be taking Jacob with me."

"You wish for me to accompany you"

"Yes "

I stood up "when do you need me to be ready Commander"

"Meet me in the cargo bay in an hour" with that he walked off

"Hmm following Shepard around again it seems. I wonder how long it will take that idiot to realize who I am"


	4. Chapter 4

**_I don't mind going on missions with Shepard but why did it have to be so darn early? I am not a morning person. At least there is coffee. Yes I know it is bad for you but it is what keeps me going on long work days in the clinic._**

 ** _"Thanks again for coming along with me Doctor" Shepard told me as we marched right back into Omega._**

 ** _I waved his comment off "it is not a problem commander. Some has to make sure you don't die again"_**

 ** _Yes I can be a bit rude with out my caffeine._**

 ** _"Show the commander some respect Doctor" the barbie doll snapped at me. I quickly turned to face her "Do not preach about respect until you have learned it yourself barbie"_**

 ** _Her biotics flared up as she glared at me. "What did you call me"_**

 ** _I simply rolled my eyes "last time I check you had ears"_**

 ** _Before barbie doll could do anything Shepard stepped in "enough" he ordered_**

 ** _"But" barbie protest_**

 ** _"I said enough. Go back to the ship and cool off send Taylor out."_**

 ** _She hesitated "now"_**

 ** _She quickly ran back towards the ship in a fit of anger._**

 ** _'Good riddance'_**

 ** _Shepard turns to me "doctor please reframe from angering her"_**

 ** _I sighed "very well commander. I will restrain myself in the future. I will warn you though I will not let something I see wrong go unsaid. "_**

 ** _"Noted" with that Taylor finally showed up and we head to the merc recruitment area._**

 ** _Garrus p.o.v_**

 ** _I was cornered, I knew I couldn't last much longer like this. It seems the mercs knew this as well. If it wasn't for that traitor I would not be in this situation. They would all be alive. I shook my head. I need to focus or I will definitely get myself killed. Not like I was expecting to get out of this alive. If I do then I am taking as many mercs down with me._**

 ** _I looked out my scope as more freelancers came running to their deaths. Idiots._**

 ** _I paused when I noticed a familiar N7 armor. "It can't be."_**

 ** _I fired a fake round at him to see his reaction sure enough it was him. Soon Shepard and the two human that followed him approached him from behind._**

 ** _Mercy's P.O.V_**

 ** _"Archangel?" The commander stated not really asking a question._**

 ** _We waited as the Turian in front of us lift his hand up as if saying one moment please. So we waited until mr. Trigger happy was finishing sniping people._**

 ** _He dramatically took his helmet off and sat down. 'Oh look it's garrus' I thought but sadly I could not say anything. I wasn't looking forward to the day that the true would come out._**

 ** _"Shepard. I thought you were dead"_**

 ** _(Yep I am ending it right there.)_**


	5. Sorry

_**This is not an update. I apologize if I disappointed you. I am writing this because a lot has come up recently with Hurricane Harvey. Due to this disaster I will not be updating for a long while. To those that have been affected by hurricane Harvey, I am sorry that you had to go through that. My heart and prayers leaps out to you. My church is going to south Texas to help everyone we can. I will be going with them. this isn't a one time thing we are doing. we will be help the people there for a year. most place help then abandoned the victims but our church will stay to make sure the people can stand on their own two feet once more. it is what i love so much about my church.**_


	6. Chapter 6

I apologize to all those that have read and liked this story but I will no longer be working on this story. I have got a new idea how I want this story to go. So I will be completely rewriting it. It will be totally different yet not. The twins will still be in it. I apologize yet again.


End file.
